Imadeu234
Imadeu234 (aka "Ima") is well respected, yet well hated Sporum user who rised to fame via is hilarious "lulz", unique view on moderators as well as his "not-giving-a-ashit" attitude. Early Days Ima made his first Sporum debut on March 28, 2009. According to multiple sources and exclusive interviews, Ima's original reason for coming to the Sporum was so that he could become famous like all the other great, early creators of the time. As claimed by Ima: "I came in search of fame..." "However I never got what I came for. I had a few subscribers and a reasonable amount of comments, but it just never came." "At first I was saddend, but now I don't give a shit." -Ima Carnage Signatures In the later part of 2009, Ima began his to pursue one of his main talents. He started making signatures for himself on the forum, visiting one of the greats of the Golden Age, PS Pinnacle Sigs for critique and such. Then his big break and the beginning of his rise to fame started. In late December, 2009 Ima was contaced by his now good buddy, Electocutor325 (now known as Reverb) . He was building what was to be the successor of PS Pinnacle, Carnage Signatures. Seeing fresh talent in Ima, Reverb asked him if he wanted to work at Carnage. This being what Ima wanted to do, he gladly accepted and began to work there. There were a few hicks in the road including being fired at one point due to his ego getting the better of him, however after losing the ego, Ima was soon hired back and continued to work there until late 2010. In late 2010 when Carnage Signatures was finally brought to an end, Ima began to become inactive and started disappearing on and off. "Yeah, I dunno. The Sporum was getting boring for me and I was stuck in a rut with my graphics. I couldn't make anything worth a shit. I honestly thought it was all over..." "Boy was I wrong, ha." -Ima Ima's Return In late January, 2011 Ima announced his retirement from the Sporum. Not being too well known yet, nobody except the graphics community really knew he was gone. However he didn't stay gone for long. As claimed on DeviantART by Ima: "Well, after my last journal entry I disappeared again and didn't stick with the promise I made. Y'know, the one about making GFX again... Anyway, I announced my retirement a few days back (Monday I believe) and shortly after posting it (like 24 hours) I got this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't get rid of. I knew I couldn't leave graphics and all my friends on the sporum like that. So I came back ready to learn and make win." -Ima After that statement, Ima came back with roaring thunder as he became well associated with the new great sig shop, Chloro Sigs. His skill in graphics progressed amazingly and he all of a sudden had a new purpose. The birth of a legend Throughout Febuary, 2011 Ima improved his relations with the hated Reverb (after a long drama that had Reverb's reputation completely destroyed) and continued to make sigs. In this time Ima also started checking into the infamous 4chan when wanted to "learn the secrets of the internet" and was refered to it by a user at another website which has not been named by Ima. In this time, him and Reverb started trolling, conducting operations from chat boxes and hitting off Sporum and on Sporum targets regularly. However with their experience from sites like the now late Encyclopedia Dramatica, Something Awful and the 42 different Chans they were quite skilled in the ways of trolling. "We frown upon newfags and fail trolls that think trolling is flaming and spamming bullshit nonsense. It's an art, it has different types techniques and rules to follow. Then on the night of May 13, 2011 after Ima released a lulzy comic that rallied his fellow partner's in crime and multiple members of the BAU into the BAU Chatbox to create the event that changed them all forever, The Golden Night. "THE GOLDEN NIGHT LIVES ON! Proper, Ima, Drew, Iso, Reverb, DF, Michael, and Ghost.... WE ARE THE PATRIOTS. On March 12-13th 2011 possibly the most lulzy, fucking epic, badass, drunken night of the Sporum occurred. It resulted in A moderator being butthurt, multiple lulz threads including III and my comic thread. In general we just created win, and I can't really describe how epic it was. You can't beat that SPORE." -Ima The event resulted in Reverb being banned for recreating a locked thread four times, three of them on his main and one on a fastalt. After this event, Ima had a new "badass" factor. Im a rebeled against moderators and haters alike, him, Reverb and Hippo. Their main target being the hated and loved SporeMasterBlackBird. "BB is the most incompetent and lawless moderator I know... Anywhere!" -Ima From then on Ima has done minor trolling jobs and just has just been around further spreading his influence along with others. Ima also gained the ECF as allies. In this time he was also banned twice, bringing up his ban time to 5 days total. Porn Quit and Sporum Cameos. On March 29, 2011 Ima decided 3 years on the Sporum was all he needed and asked Hippo to dare him to Blood/Gore/Shock Porn spam the sporum as a grand exit. Showing he had balls, Ima used his main account to spam the whole forum, resulting in a 7 day ban which is the longest non-Maxis moderators can ban for. After that Ima has gone on to settle down in Chatboxes and graphics websites across the web, sometimes making a rare cameo or two a month on the Sporum. One recently being when Ima and f ellow friends proceeded to stop a spam threat against the Sporum by taking on the attackers at their own planning form. Hitting in a two wave strike they spammed the forum with Gore and Porn and auto complaint generator entries. Then Ima, Reverb and Hippo went in to troll the users out of their minds and so fucked their shit up. A day or two later the spammers forum was taken offline by the web hosters due to it violating their terms of use. The mission was a success. Temporary Return To Fight Spamming And Faggots. Reports say Ima and fellow ballers (Reverb, DarWIN) have so fucked Luhjgh's easy ass email account and extracted pictures from it showing how he is the gaylord mastermind behind all the Sporum's spammer problem. Although none of this has been confirmed as 100% true yet. Reports also say Ima has contacted his long time enemy, SporeMasterBlackBird. As Ima apparently said in a PM containing the intelligence extracted from Luh's email, "The enemy of my enemy is my best friend." Further plans are being arranged between Ima and Reverb to take Luhjgh on again, and hopefully for the last time. Recently Luhjgh was in fact taken down and perma banned, thanks to Reverb for his awesome skills. The PermaBan Recently Ima has been betrayed by SporeMasterBlackBird after he posted some mildly offensive material that nobody saw because Ima saw the errors of his ways and removed them except for Kaleb who was being a dick like always and told on him. BlackBird said Ima would be banned for a week, but Ima later found out he was in fact banned for 27 years. Ima has since found out it was EA employees that banned him, and not Blackbird. This resulted in Ima apologizing to the other moderators that had nothing to do with the ban, especially Blackbird. Category:Sporum members